A technique disclosed herein relates to a lens barrel including cam mechanisms having cam grooves and cam followers.
Conventionally, a lens barrel has been known, which includes a cam mechanism having a cam groove and a cam follower, and in which a position of a lens is adjustable. As one of the lens barrels of this type, there is a lens barrel disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-208618. The lens barrel includes a first group frame holding a first lens group, and a drive frame driving the first group frame. A first group cam follower is provided on an outer circumferential surface of the first group frame. On the other hand, a first group cam groove to be engaged with the first group cam follower is formed in an inner circumferential surface of the drive frame. The first group frame is housed in the drive frame. In such a state, the first group cam follower is engaged with the first group cam groove.
Another groove is formed in the drive frame other than the first group cam groove. Specifically, the lens barrel further includes a second group frame holding a second lens group in addition to the first group frame. A second group cam follower is provided on an outer circumferential surface of the second group frame. A second group cam groove to be engaged with the second group cam follower is formed in the drive frame. The second group frame is housed in the drive frame, and the second group cam follower is engaged with the second group cam groove. Three first group cam grooves and three second group cam grooves are provided.